Jail dari Jendela
by Dyn Adr
Summary: "Udah ah, gue pindah ke deket jendela dulu. Biar bisa galau-galau-an. Kaya menghayati peran gitu lohh..."/"YAELAH, BILANG AJA MAU LIATIN COGAN YANG LAGI MAIN BASKET KAN LO!"/"Eh gila, ada cowok ganteng!"/"OIII COWOK GANTENGG! YANG LAGI MEGANG BOLA BASKET WOY... YANG RAMBUTNYA PANTAT AYAM TAPI TETEP KECE! ABANG GANTENGGGG..."/"KYAAAAAAAAAA... k-kau!"/"Abang kelas ganteng? Kece?


**Jail dari Jendela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Discaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Humor with little bit Romance

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : Non baku, OOC, AU, Alur cepat, Don't Like Don't Read!

 **.**

 **.**

"Buk, panas banget nih. Jendelenya dibuka ya?" Tanya Ino yang sudah sangat kepanasan.

Bu Kurenai melirik 2 AC yang terdapat di atas loker. "Emang AC-nya kenapa? Iya sih, saya juga merasa panas." Bu Kurenai terlihat risih.

"Iya nih buk, saya juga ga tau. Dari tadi pagi emang udah panas." Kata Ino. Sakura yang notabene teman sebangku Ino, hanya melihat Ino dari tempat duduknya.

"Jadi kenapa tidak dari tadi pagi dibilang ke OB?" Tanya Bu Kurenai.

Ino memutar mata. "Iya buk, tadi saya sama Sakura sudah bilang ke OB yang lewat depan kelas. Tau Ibuk kan? OB yang lumayan ganteng dan pakai topi itu?" Oke, Ino mulai OOT.

Bu Kurenai mengangguk. "Iya, tau saya. Yang pakai topi itu. Tapi... saya rasa dia tidak ganteng lah." Bu Kurenai ikutan OOT.

Ino memutar mata. "Ahh... _whatever_. Iya, deh iya buk. Pokoknya OB yang itu. Saya sama Sakura tadi pagi udah bilang. Terus, katanya iya nanti dia cek. Ehh... mukanya aja yang ganteng, gayanya aja yang banyak, pake topi segala lagi. Sampe sekarang dia gak datang nge-cek ini AC 8A bukk!" Kata Ino dramatis.

"Kan sudah saya bilang, wajahnya itu tidak tampan! Ya sudah, kamu buka saja jendelanya." Kata Kurenai kesal. Ino sumringah dan langsung membuka jendela yang megarah kelapangan basket.

"Eh, ada apaan tuh? Kenapa jendelanya dibuka?" Tanya Sakura begitu Ino kembali ke bangkunya.

Ino menutup mata sejenak menikmati angin yang masuk. Yah, walaupun gak seberapa sih, karena mereka duduk di dekat pintu. Dan itu berarti, kursi mereka ke jendela, dari ujung ke ujung. Tapi, bisalah...

"He'em. Itu karena AC-nya panas banget. Lo gak ngerasa kalo hari ini panas banget?" Ino menyimpan bukunya ke dalam tas, karena sudah siap mengerjakan tugas.

Sakura juga memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. "Emm... engga begitu panas sih. Ya, biasalah... anak alim itu, hatinya selalu adem... engga kayak lo, hati lo selalu panas karena LO 'KAN ORANGNYA BESETAN! HUAHAHAHA..." Sakura tertawa jahanam.

"Yha Sak, yha. Udah siap ketawanya?" Bilang Ino kepada Sakura yang masih ngakak.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu menangguk. "Udah ah, gue pindah ke deket jendela dulu. Biar bisa galau-galau-an. Kaya menghayati peran gitu lohh..." Sakura langsung mengambil kertas untuk menggambar dan ngacir duduk ke tempat duduk dekat jendela yang kosong, tanpa memedulikan Kurenai.

Ya, wong dari tadi Kurenai main ponsel terus. Dan lagian dia udah siap tugas _story telling_. Iya, _story telling_. Ini lagi pengembangan diri _story_ _telling_. Makanya banyak bangku kosong, karena kebanyakan murid 8A ikut pengembangan diri paduan suara. Jadi, kalau yang pengembangan diri paduan suara itu pindah ke kelas lain, dan _story telling_ tetep di 8A.

"YAELAH, BILANG AJA MAU LIATIN COGAN YANG LAGI MAIN BASKET KAN LO!" Teriak Ino.

Sakura melotot tidak terima ke Ino. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum genit. "Ih, kok tau sih?" Sakura memberi wink ke Ino. Ino memandang Sakura jijik. Iya sih, emang rada kemarok gitu mereka. Karena, biasanya jendela kelas selalu ditutup. Jadi, sekali dibuka, ya gini dehhh...

Sakura duduk dengan posisi senyaman mungkin setelah menggeser mejanya rapat dengan jendela. Jadi dia bisa leluasa lihat kebawah gitu... Apalagi, di bawah itu, lapangan basket. Kan lumayan liatin cowok ganteng alias cogan, yang lagi main basket. Yah, walaupun di sebelah lapangan basket taman, yang menampilkan beberapa pasangan yang seharusnya olahraga, tapi malah pacaran.

Sakura mendengus. "Yaelah, ntar kalo putus pasti berantem. Diem-dieman. Sampe dendam-dendaman." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh gila, ada cowok ganteng!" Seru Sakura pelan.

Tiba-tiba terlintas satu ide jahil di kepala Sakura. "Teriakin ah..."

"OIII COWOK GANTENGG! YANG LAGI MEGANG BOLA BASKET WOY... YANG RAMBUTNYA PANTAT AYAM TAPI TETEP KECE! ABANG GANTENGGGG..." Setelah berteriak Sakura langsung jongkok agar tidak kelihatan.

"ABANG GANTENG, JAGO BANGET MAEN BASKETNYA BANGG!" Sakura teriak lagi. Namun sayang disayang, abang kelas yang diteriakinya tadi langsung sigap menoleh dan terlihat lah muka Sakura yang wqwrmangapkuegajeiw gitu...

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan langsung jongkok. "Sakura! Kenapa berisik sekali sih?! Kalau sudah siap, ya sudah, duduk diam saja!" Marah Bu Kurenai.

"I-iya buk." Kata Sakura canggung. Sakura melihat ke arah jendela lagi dan mendapatkan abang kelas ganteng yang dia teriakin tadi menatapnya dengan seringai yang sebenarnya buat dia melting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kring... Kring...]**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berbunyi.

"Yah, lo langsung pulang nih No?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang sepertinya sudah ditelepon oleh orangtuanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah.

"Em... iya nih, duh sorry banget ya. Emangnya lo kapan di jemput?" Tanya Ino.

"Ga tau ini, Iphone gue lowbat." Kata Sakura khawatir.

Ino memutar matanya. "Nih! Lo kan bisa pinjem ponsel gue." Ino memberikan ponselnya kepada Sakura.

Sakura meringis. "Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Gue enggak hafal nomor hp bokap atau nyokap gue. Hehehe..."

Ino melotot. "Yee... malah nyengir lagi lo! Usaha k-"

 **[Give it to me i'm worth it...]**

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, ponselnya sudah berbunyi.

Ino segera menjawab panggilan itu dan memberikan isyarat pada Sakura. "Ya ma? Hm... sudah di depan sekolah ya?... Tunggu di situ sebentar, Ino akan segera kesana."

Setelah memutus sambungannya, Ino memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya. Ia menatap Sakura prihatin. "Maaf Sakura. Tapi gue gak bisa lama-lama. Mama udah jemput nih. Udah ya! Lo tungguin aja di depan gerbang supir lo datang!" Kata Ino sambil berlalu.

"Ya." Gumam Sakura pelan. Ia menghela nafas. "Kayaknya gue keliling sekolah aja deh." Gumamnya lagi.

Sakura berjalan melewati pinggir lapangan basket.

'Grep'

"Hoy." Dia merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya dan ya, memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan.

Dia dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang. "Apa- hmmpp..."

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataanya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang ehm, kenyal dan basah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ehmmpp... lephaskan bodoh! Lo siapa sih?!" Sakura mendorong pemuda yang, -jujur saja dia tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya-.

"Hn, masih ingat padaku?" Mata Sakura melebar seiring melebarnya juga seringai pemuda pantan ayam itu.

"Hn, kenalkan. Uchiha Sasuke."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA... k-kau!"

Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar. "Abang kelas ganteng? Kece?" Sindir Sasuke.

.

End

.

Kemungkinan ada sequelnya

.

Aaa... muncul lagi satu fict gaje. Btw, jangan lupa ikut berpartisipasi di IFA 2015 oke?

-Dinda adr

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
